Conciencia
by Wolfgang Ayanami
Summary: Seiya está inmerso en un espacio alterno a la Tierra después de su batalla contra Hades. Ahora libra una batalla muy diferente a lo que está acostumbrado ¿será capaz de comprender a su conciencia?


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kuramada, aclaro que todo esto es sin fin de lucro solo por diversión y admiración a tan grandes personajes y creadores, sin más que decir démosle paso a este corto One shot esperando sea de su agrado._

_**Conciencia**_

Todo esto transcurrió después de la batalla en contra de Hades, dios del inframundo.

– ¿En dónde estoy? –Pregunto el santo de Pegaso–. ¡No es posible que todo haya acabado de esta forma tan absurda! ¿En dónde están mis amigos? Saori; Saori, no puedo sentirte.

El alma de Seiya se encontraba inmersa en un oscuro abismo sin sentido, desolado por la ausencia de toda materia. Él sintió que su esfuerzo había sido inútil; que a pesar de tantas batallas vividas realmente nada había tenido sentido ya que él a fin de cuentas, se había quedado en una soledad infernal de la cual le era imposible escapar.

– ¿Acaso mi esfuerzo no valió la pena? –Pegaso tomo un respiro y volvió a hablar–. Que gracioso… soy tan patético que aun muerto sigo diciendo tontería tras tontería ¿Acaso esperaba el agradecimiento de las personas al según yo salvar sus vidas, la cuales son tan inestables como la mía? No lo creo ¿Por qué he dicho que fue solo mi esfuerzo? ¿Es un acto inconsciente que tenia reprimido por años en mis ser? No lo creo; solo es un acto desesperado ególatra y arrogante de parte mía a causa de la desesperación de estar solo en este lugar gris y desolado lejos de mis amigos y en especial de Athena ¡ha! Debo ser sincero, solo es Saori, es ella quien más me duele.

Seiya no sabía realmente en donde se encontraba, y no precisamente en estado físico. Él no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba espiritualmente.

–Esa batalla final en contra de Hades acabo con todas nuestras esperanzas y con la alegría de nuestros corazones. Al menos de mi parte asi fue –profirió el Pegaso Seiya–. Realmente mi vida desapareció y se convirtió en un simple y decadente espíritu que vaga de un lugar a otro sin sentido alguno. Y peor aún, pues yo no tengo un rumbo fijo; pues mi hermana Seika apareció y a causa de esta guerra absurda no pude siquiera mirarla a los ojos por última vez.

Seiya suspiro y se mantuvo callado por un largo tiempo para más tarde continuar con sus pensamientos.

–Muy mal Seiya, después de tantos años te estás poniendo en ridículo con palabras tan vacías como decir: "si no hubiera peleado ahora estaría con mi hermana." –Exclamo en un tono bastante irónico el caballero de Pegaso–. Sabes que las cosas suceden por algo y el que te convirtieras en santo de Athena, no fue obra de la casualidad; fue más bien tu propio destino el que ya tenía trazado tu camino para que llegaras hasta este punto.

Después de hablar consigo mismo, Seiya soltó una carcajada mezclada con nerviosismo y temor; un temor que nunca antes había experimentado.

– ¿Así que esta es la sensación próxima a la muerte? –Dijo Seiya–. Vaya que la muerte es muy triste, y más aun para mí. Sentirla en carne propia me hace darme cuenta de lo horrible que es morir en circunstancias tan terribles como el no poder decirle a la persona que más te importa; que la amas; o no volver a ver a ese ser amado para despedirte de él aunque sea una última vez. Ese es mí pesar, el no poder decirle a Saori que realmente la amaba y no haber visto a mi hermana para siquiera darle el último abrazo y despedirme de ella. Es una sensación tan horrible; tan tremenda, es peor eso; mucho peor que morir poco a poco a causa de una terrible enfermedad.

Seiya cerró sus ojos, de los cuales brotaron algunas lágrimas provocadas por la melancolía y desilusión ante una realidad tan cruel como cierta.

–Ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Se pregunto–. Ya es muy tarde para darse cuenta que la cobardía, (hablando dentro de lo espiritual) no nos lleva a nada en lo absoluto; a nada. La prueba está hoy aquí conmigo al verme desganado y depresivo; al saberme agonizante en un lugar al cual no conozco. Un sitio tan solitario en donde estoy encerrado sin poder hacer nada en lo absoluto. ¿De qué me sirvió ser valiente en las batallas cuando en realidad mi alma estaba huyendo de esta dura verdad; esa verdad llamada: Saori Kido, a la cual jamás pude decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

La depresión de Seiya, era cada vez mayor, pues estaba siendo orillado hacia un sitio el cual este desconocía; un sitio llamado: "conciencia."

– ¿Realmente fui feliz? –Pensó Seiya–. ¿O solo fui parte de la mundanidad que se limita a sentir felicidad de las cosas más banales sin realmente ser tan felices como creen serlo? ¡Vaya cosas! mientras estuve sano y combatiendo por lo que yo creía justo jamás pasó por mi mente algo asi, y ahora mi conciencia me hace ver que muchas personas o seres vivos mueren a diario, ya no solo físicamente sino espiritualmente a causa de esa banalidad. Yo me incluyo entre los millones de terrestres que vagamos por la vida pensando que realmente somos felices porque un objeto nos dice que la felicidad se basa en la materia más que en el espíritu. Ahora comprendo lo vacio que estaba al sentirme feliz por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Saori, a pesar de no decir lo que realmente sentía. Yo creí que esa era suficiente felicidad para mí y ahora me doy cuenta que no era verdad, pues me limite a mirar lo que mis ojos humanos me mostraban y estos me engañaban haciéndome sentir aparentemente feliz por tan solo mirarla, y ahora descubro que todo eso era mentira ya que en realidad algo más le faltaba a mi espíritu; y ese algo era simplemente decir: "Saori, te amo" solo una palabra falto para alcanzar el cielo y por callarla creyéndome feliz así como estaba ahora vivo mi propio infierno. Es terrible que eso le pase a la mayoría de las personas, esa falta de valor para decir lo que se siente y ser plenamente felices.

Seiya cada vez se adentraba más a un lugar sin salida aparente, dentro del cual él era su propio celador.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer en estos casos? –Pensó Seiya–. Nada, la única forma de salir de mi propio abismo es volver a vivir y eso es algo imposible para el ser humano pues tras la muerte ya no hay regreso.

–Jamás había escuchado semejante mentira santo de Pegaso –una voz se adentro en la mente de Seiya–. Como bien dices, has vivido en tu propio paraíso ficticio; un paraíso ficticio como el creado por ese monstruo llamado Hades. Y por causa de tu mundanidad no te has dado cuenta de que hay una salida para todos, inclusive para los muertos, pero eso lo descubrirás hasta que estés en lo más profundo de tus infiernos.

Seiya, quedo impactado al escuchar las palabras de esa voz; dicha voz desapareció tras haber hablado.

– ¿Es posible que haya una salida a esto? O más bien una segunda oportunidad–dijo Seiya–. De ser así deseo fervientemente resurgir y cambiar mi vida ficticia por una vida real, pero sé que eso es algo que no he ganado realmente.

Seiya observo a distancia un pequeño punto blanco que lograba diferenciarse entre tanta oscuridad.

– ¡Ya no puedo más! sé que es mi fin y comprendo que he actuado mal en varias cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Si por esas razones merezco un justo juicio divino que así sea, mas ruego a todos los dioses perdonen las vidas de mis amigos y de Saori, si es que acaso ellos estén pagando de la misma forma que lo hago yo. Les ruego que ellos sean perdonados y ofrezco mi vida si es necesario por el bien de mis amigos, de Saori y de la Tierra.

–No se trata de hacer un intercambio Pegaso, lo que es será, así tu pidas mil veces y ruegues a tus dioses, en verdad te digo que lo que deba pasar contigo y tus amigos será, tanto en vida como en muerte; y esa actitud de negociación tan rutinaria y absurda dentro de la raza humana no funciona en el reino celestial.

Otra voz le hablo a Seiya; quien escucho claramente lo dicho por aquella voz y comprendió por fin el porqué estaba inmerso en esa depresión espiritual y de la cual no encontraba salida alguna.

–Ahora comprendo –respondió Seiya–. En mi vida no he hecho nada más que esconderme detrás de una armadura, la cual ni siquiera supe usar correctamente; esa coraza del ser humano la cual te limita y te hace decir y hacer solo tonterías a lo largo de tu vida, y solo cuando estamos realmente vulnerables es dónde descubrimos la magnificencia de la creación del universo y de nosotros mismo. Ahora veo que no se trata de estar negociando con nada ni con nadie, la vida es lo que es y si hemos de recibir oportunidades es porque así tiene que ser y no porque hicimos tratos estúpidos con la fuerza más grande del universo. Ese es el mayor problema del ser humano y por ello cada día estamos más lejos de la realidad. Ahora lo comprendo todo, si mis amigos han de morir o vivir así será por más que yo hagan o quiera que sea lo contrario. Eso no funciona así, la vida es más que una simple y banal negociación. Gracias quien quiera que me haya hablado y despertado de mi letargo; gracias por abrirme los ojos y hacerme ver que vivía en la nada.

Pegaso sintió como su ser era atraído por una fuerza extraña y distinta a lo que él conocía. Momentos más tarde abrió sus ojos observando como él estaba en una silla de ruedas dentro de una cabaña en la cual Saori Kido lo cuidaba y protegía.

Seiya estaba consiente dentro de sí mismo, pero no era dueño de sus movimientos, pues aunque que tanto su alma como su conciencia sabían que ocurría, su cuerpo no le respondía de la mejor manera ya que estaba inmóvil en esa silla y fue entonces que dijo para sí.–Ahora comprendo mejor todo, se que Saori está bien y más aun que está conmigo a pesar de mi invalides, sin importarle si puedo moverme o no; si hablo o no, solo está aquí porque realmente siente lo que yo por ella y eso me enseña que vale más un hecho de amor que un millón de palabras sin sentido.

Saori tomo la silla de ruedas llevándola al interior de la cabaña, para después con gran esfuerzo recostar el cuerpo inmóvil de Seiya en la cama, colocándole una frazada en su cuerpo culminando con un beso sobre la frente y los labios de él. Seiya demostró su amor y gratitud soltando varias lagrimas de aquellos enormes ojos color marrón.

…Fin…

**N/A: Bien este fue el primer fic que subí al fandom de Saint Seiya, ahora lo vuelvo a hacer dado que tuve que editar algunas cosas.**

**Este One shot es un tanto difícil bueno eso creo yo je, pero le tengo mucho cariño al ser de mis primeros trabajos. De esta serie tengo varios pero quise compartir primero este para ver que tal. En fin sin duda trate de hacer una mezcla del fin de Hades y parte de la película Obertura del cielo, la cual fue mi favorita por muchas razones, las cuales serian bastante cansado exponer en este medio, y espero sea de su agrado.**


End file.
